


New School, New Me

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko Week, Day 1 - School, F/F, Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: Riko moves to a new school, only to be surprised by the presence of a certain girl.(ChikaRiko Week Day 1 - Role Swap/School)





	New School, New Me

“Riko, are you ready for school?”

 

“Coming!” While Riko hurriedly puts on her red ribbon, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It’s weird seeing herself in a sailor outfit rather than Otonokizaka’s dark-blue blazer, but she reminds herself that it’s something she’ll get used to eventually. She wants to change, and what better way to do so than moving to another prefecture and going to school there instead?

 

She picks up her bag, checking that everything she needs for her first day is inside before putting it on her shoulder, She goes downstairs, where both of her parents are already waiting for her. Her mother is cooking something, while her father is sipping a cup of tea at the dining table. “Are you heading off?” Her mother asks when she hears Riko’s footsteps approaching. “Don’t forget to bring your lunch. I made sandwiches for you today.”

 

“Okay!” She grabs her lunch from the counter, carefully putting it into her bag. She gives her parents a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the house. She makes her way to the bus stop, waiting for a bus to come by that will take her to Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. It’s almost like waiting for a train back in Tokyo. Although the stations are far more crowded, and the trains do come more frequently.

 

A bus comes almost ten minutes later. Just in time, as Riko had begun wondering if it would be better to just walk to school. Sitting down near the door, she watches as the unfamiliar scenery passes her by. She hasn’t had the opportunity to really explore Uchiura, something she wants to do sooner than later. She’s only been to the beach, but she likes it a lot more than the beaches back in Tokyo. She can only hope that the rest of Uchiura is as beautiful.

 

Speaking of the beach, her mind goes back to yesterday’s incident and the pretty girl she met back then. The way she pressed her body against hers before they were both sent tumbling into the water, and how she had helped her dry off and kept her company. She was weird, but charming in her own way.

 

Riko blushes and shakes her head, desperately attempting to clear her mind. _Focus! Think about something else!_ Like how she’ll introduce herself later. Yeah, that could work. She attempts to put more thought into how the new school year will go for her, but she’s only able to keep her imagination occupied for thirty seconds before it goes back to her previous thoughts. Clearly, that’s not going to work either, so it’s better to just not think at all unless she wants her mind to wander to gay thoughts.

 

She hums a small tune to herself as the bus keeps moving. She faintly remembers the notes; it was one of her better compositions, approximately three months ago. A memory of her former success. Hopefully, her search for inspiration will help her rediscover her talent.

 

She arrives at Uranohoshi a few minutes before classes begin. She’s greeted by her homeroom teacher, a nice woman named Miss Yamada, and is promptly led to her class. Miss Yamada goes in first, calming her classmates down and announcing that there’s a new transfer student before letting Riko walk in.

 

Her introduction is simple, measured, and calm, hopefully giving her classmates a good idea of her character. As she finishes, however, rather than the polite applause she expected, a single girl stands up and points at her.

 

“It’s a miracle!” She exclaims, and Riko can feel her jaw drop when she immediately recognizes the girl’s orange-colored hair.

 

“You....!” Standing in front of the class, Riko is unable to hide the surprise from showing on her face. She knows that she looks ridiculous, but right now those thoughts are at the very back of her mind. After all, the girl she met only yesterday is right here in her class. She can’t believe that those kinds of coincidences could actually happen in real life.

 

But the girl doesn’t seem surprised, as if she knows that it’s not a coincidence. She just keeps staring at her with that wide, beaming smile.

 

_That... was the start of it all._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think this will be my weakest entry of the week, but I still like it since it's supposed to give a new beginning sort of feel


End file.
